<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horrible Memories by Damugomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687623">Horrible Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damugomi/pseuds/Damugomi'>Damugomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Trans Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damugomi/pseuds/Damugomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad memories always seem to like to force their way into your mind as the worst times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horrible Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- TW: PTSD, Past r*ape<br/>- Trans!Charles (Post Op)<br/>- I'm so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Henry gently kisses Charles' neck, Charles couldn't help but softly sigh with pure bliss. His face is not-so-subtly flushed as he enjoys the moment, his scene overwhelmed by the scent of Henry. The smell of cheap cologne and sweat. The man held Henry close, trying his best to close any distance between the two as Henry continues to work at the spot he had been managing, eventually gently nibbling at the spot as Charles lightly gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Henry pins Charles down on the mattress they have been sitting on for a while now, continuing to smother him in love. As henry traces his fingers gently over Charles' chest scars with one hand, and lead his hand to the rim of his lover's boxers with the other, a memory comes back to Charles.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>A horrible one.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to shiver, but not in a good way. Quite the opposite. He tries his best to shake the memory out of his mind, but the thought kept on pestering the man, eventually bringing him back to that moment. The sent of faint alcohol and cigarette ash. The feeling of his chest, that at the time was still of a female, being clutched so hard that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Too much for any type of comfort. The feeling of his mouth being covered, any sobs for help getting muffled. The feeling of utter helplessness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, make it stop. Stop, please... just stop...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Charles pushed Henry off of him, tears starting to overwhelm his eyes. This alarmed Henry, worry filling the man as he gave a puzzled, concerned look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat snapping back into reality a bit, Charles panics, avoiding eye contact. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I-I just..." He heaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, his mind is too overwhelmed to speak coherently. He was stuck in a place between reality and his horrible memories, The event constantly replaying in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Over. And over. <strong>And over.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought... I thought I... M-Moved on f-from..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Charles could finish his sentence, Henry gently places his hand onto Charles' cheek, Causing him to flinch a bit before Henry wipes the man's tears. "It's ok." Henry gently assured Charles is a slightly raspy voice. It seems Henry was smart enough to connect the dots of what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles gently leans into Henry's palm, his sobs growing as he just lets them out. "I-I..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to speak, Charles just pulls henry into an extremely tight hug, weepings escaping him as he tries to let the scenes of the thought be overcome by the senses of his lover. Henry, though hesitant, gently wraps his arms around Charles, trying to be mindful of how the other man felt. "I'm here" He gently murmured, not entirely sure on how to help this situation. "Breathe." And though it was hard to use his voice, he was willing to if it would calm Charles down. Anything to help Charles feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles, doing his best to calm down, tried to steady his breathing, letting out sobs into Henry's shoulder. He tries to close his eyes as much as he could, but when he did, the vision of that horrible memory came back to him, so he tries to keep his eyes open as much as he could, his vision blurred by the tears overwhelming his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-Thank you j-just..." Charles heaves, continuing to shiver. "Just d-don't let go. Please." Henry nods, keeping the shivering man in his arms to protect him from the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>This horrible, dark world.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>